OPERATION: Sauvez Harry Potter
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Insatisfaits de leurs avenirs, blessés par leurs passé, seize sorciers des quatre maisons envoient une liste de suggestions afin de sauvez l'avenir. Pour sauvez l'avenir il faut modifier le passé. En aidant celui qui peut tout bouleverser: Harry Potter! Série de Drabbles, fic délire.
1. Prologue

Lorsque la plus intelligente élève de Griffondor et de l'école, Hermione Granger décide d'unir son cerveau à celui du fan club de son meilleur ami: Harry Potter, dans le but de lui épargner d'innombrables souffrances. Les roues du Destin se mettent à tourner.

Car rien ne résiste à la fantasque, Luna Lovegood, la romantique Lavande Brown, un jumeau facétieux ayant tout à gagner, le plus rusé des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini, le plus courageux des Griffondor, Neville Longdubat et bien d'autres.

Ainsi, près d'une décennie plutôt un mystérieux cahier est envoyé. Cahier qui va se loger à l'intérieur d'une édition de "l'histoire de Poudlard".

 _A l'intention de celui qui lira ce cahier._

 _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Je mets cette note afin d'apaiser vos angoisses._

 _Premièrement, je suis celui qui écrit car mon écriture est plus lisible que celle des 15 autres._

 _Deuxièmement, ce message et le cahier l'accompagnant proviennent de l'avenir. De 1999 exactement. Normalement vous découvrirez ce message au début de notre scolarité: en 1991._

 _Si ce journal arrive APRÈS les événements liés à la Coupe de Feu (1994-1995) utilisez le rituel marqué au dos pour le renvoyer un peu plus tôt dans le passé. Après 1994, l'utilité de ce journal deviendra très limité. Avant 1991: Le journal est inutile._

 _Il a été charmé par l'une de mes collaboratrices afin que son contenu ne devienne pas visible avant d'être utile. Le cahier brillera lorsqu'il s'écrira. Les DEUX SEULES contraintes de ce cahier sont que vous ne pourrez parler à AUCUN adultes dudit cahier. Et qu'AUCUN adulte ne pourra le voir._

 _Si vous n'êtes pas l'un des nous passés de préférence envoyer le cahier et la note à Hermione Granger. Où agissez en fonction de vos intérêts. Vous avez le pouvoir de changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies (entre autres), pour le mieux._

 _Blaise Zabini (Serpentard); Hermione Granger (Griffondor); Luna Lovegood (Serdaigle); Neville Longdubat (Griffondor); Georges et Ginny Weasley (Griffondor); Harry Potter (Griffondor); Dennis Crivey (Griffondor); Astoria et Daphné Greengrass (Serpentard); Terry Boot (Serdaigle); Hannah Abbot (Pouffsouffle); Olivier Dubois (Griffondor); Alicia Spinnet (Griffondor); Lee Jordan (Griffondor);Lavande Brown (Griffondor)_

* * *

NDA:Si vous trouvez une autre méthode que je n'ai listé n'hésitez pas à commenter. De même si j'ai oublié un événement particulier ce qui est parfaitement possible.

J'ai lu les livres mais c'était il y a longtemps donc par défaut je me sers des films.

(Tome 1: La forêt est un oubli volontaire.)


	2. Comment gérer un prof de Potions

Si vous ne vous en étiez pas encore rendu compte: le professeur de potions, la chauve souris des cachots, l'épouvantard au chapeau, le professeur dont on voudrait que ce soit son poste qui soit maudit est anti-griffondor. Anti-Potter. Anti-bruit. Et de manière générale anti-tout-sauf-serpentard. En cinq, six, sept années à l'endurer nous avons découverts quelques combines...

 **Utilité personnelle**

 **1)Réviser son livre de potion avant la rentrée. Spécialement valable pour "le brun décoiffé à lunette de griffondor".**

 **2)Cherchez tous les livres sur l'occlumencie et apprenez la méthode. En cinquième année c'est vitale pour le garçon à cicatrices. Avant, ça vous fait quatre ans pour maitriser une branche entière de magie. L'occlumencie permet d'empêcher les intrusions dans son esprit...**

 **Utilité de maison**

 **3)Se faire le plus petit possible surtout si on est de griffondor.**

 **4)Se mettre vers l'avant. Les instructions sont au tableau. Les élèves chahuteurs sont généralement vers l'arrière donc les professeurs, lui comme tout autre se déplacent vers le fond. Et accessoirement si vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de raisons pour retirer des points...**

 **5)Emprunter des livres sur l'art des potions à la bibliothèque.**

 **Utilité générale**

 **6)Demandez des cours particulier auprès des Serdaigles de troisième années.**

 **7)Faites chanter l'un des troisième année de Serdaigle pour avoir vos cours particuliers.**

 **8)Obtenez deux plumes à papote. (Une pour les potions et une pour l'histoire)**

 **9)Demandez des conseils auprès du professeur Chourave, professeur de biologie où auprès de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.**

 **10)Voyez pour obtenir des conseils auprès de l'apothicaire.**

 **11)Demandez l'aide des années supérieurs. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas les seuls à avoir un cerveau.**

 **12)Les farceurs étant des blagueurs, ils maitrisent forcément les potions.**

 **13)Demandez aux fantômes et portraits si Binns est le seul fantôme à avoir enseigné.**

 **14)Demandez aux portraits si l'un d'eux n'auraient pas une maitrise en potions.**

 **15)Demandez aux fantômes des cours particuliers.**

 **Utilité explorations**

 **16)Allez aux cuisines* et demandez aux elfes pour obtenir une salle où vous pouvez pratiquer sans être dérangé.**

 **17)Demandez aux fantômes pour une salle vide dans laquelle vous pourriez pratiquer.**

 **18)Voyez dans les salles vides s'il n'y a pas de portraits pouvant vous aider.**

 **19)Si votre professeur est un portrait et qu'il est d'accord, déplacez-le dans votre salle.**

 **20)Sinon, donnez votre lieu de rendez-vous à votre "professeur".**

*Pour les salles cachées cherchez les blagueurs. Ils connaissent le château mieux que les profs. Sinon les fantômes ont eu le temps d'explorer...

Avec la collaboration de: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dennis Crivey, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengass, Lavande Brown, Terry Boot, Astoria Greengass, Hannah Abbot, Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinet, Georges Weasley et Ginny Weasley


	3. Comment gérer un blond de Serpentard

Qui que vous soyez, vous avez certainement des problèmes avec une fouine (cf année 1994), vaniteuse et narcissique. Fils à son papa.

Ceci est la liste (réfléchie) des moyens de gérer cet idiot:

 **1)Ignorez-le, il a besoin d'un public pour être heureux.**

 **2)Demandez-lui qui est le plus doué: Crabbe où Goyle sang pur où Hermione Granger née moldue.**

 **3)Ne le traitez pas de mangemort où d'apprentis mangemort: c'est la meilleure façon de l'y pousser.**

 **4)Faites-le passer pour un imbécile.**

 **5)Menacer-le de le transformer en quelque chose que vous pourriez. Prochaine fois:Transformez-le.**

 **6)Juin 1992 Demandez à ce que la maison Serpentard soit également gagnante. Que vous vous partagiez la coupe.**

 **7)Faites circuler des rumeurs comme quoi: Il serait gay, parlez de ses cheveux...**

 **8)Pensez aux farces des jumeaux...**

 **9)Utilisez le polynectar pour abaisser sa réputation. Proposez au "garçon qui aura une tache sur le nez" de jouer ce rôle.**

 **10)Rendez-le roux et remplissez ses poches de fromages. Attention aux souris...**

 **11)Pensez aux plantes de la serre de botanique...**

 **12)Lancez Peeves après-lui, dites que vous êtes un messager du Baron.**

 **13)Répandez de l'ail dans ses affaires. "Parlez de sa peur des vampires égale à sa dévotion au professeur Quirrel."**

 **14)Confrontez-le à un épouvantard.**

 **15)Placer du miam hibou dans ses cheveux.**

 **16)Répandez l'information qu'il est le filleul de la chauve souris des cachots.**

 **17)Répandez la rumeur qu'il est en réalité le fils biologique de la chauve souris.**

 **18)Parlez-lui de son nom une fois traduit en français: Mauvaise Foi.**

 **19)Chronométrez et filmez le temps qu'il passe pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.**

 **20)Promettez d'arrêter harcèlement s'il se tient tranquille. Faites-le.**

 **21)Répandez la rumeur que la lotion pour cheveux "cheveux d'amour" est emplie d'hormone de vélane.**

 **22)Placez des sucettes à sang dans ses sacs de classes.**

 **23)Dites au professeur Flitwick que vous arrêterez votre harcèlement lorsqu'il arrêtera les insultes liées au sang.**

 **24)Utilisez les potions à votre avantage.**

 **25)Punissez de la même façon tous ceux qui parlent "sang de bourbe". Quitte à recommencer.**

PS: Un album photo et une pensine sont indispensables! Lisez la formule de transport temporel en vous servant d'un miroir et en prononçant 1999! Nous voulons les copies des souvenirs! (On est pas de la même année mais on veut tous pouvoir le voir.)

Avec la collaborations de **tous ceux qui le connaissent**. Particulièrement les **Serpentards** , ses **victimes favorites**. Et ceux de son année.


	4. Comment gérer un gros chien (3 têtes)

Oui, en 1991 il y'a un TRÈS gros chien à trois tête. Touffu. Effectivement il appartient à Hagrid. (A qui d'autres?)

Enfin, si vous lisez cette page c'est que à qui il appartient c'est moins votre problème que comment gérer ce machin...

 **1)Courir, solution évidente. Courir et bloquer cette porte.**

 **2)Chanter. Même si vous savez pas. Juste autre chose que les vocalise "AAAAH".**

 **3)Utiliser un instrument de musique. L'IDÉAL ça l'endort!**

 **4)Utilisez un walk man où autre instrument moldu, pas besoin de jouer juste d'appuyer sur un bouton.**

 **5)La cape ne marche PAS! Il vous voit pas mais il vous sent!**

 **6)Lancer un TRÈS gros steak à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

 **7)Lancer lui un souaffle et les cognards.**

 **8)Lancer lui un pot (où dix) de miel et de caramel.**

 **9)Amenez-votre épouvantard de compagnie.**

 **10)Faites apparaitre une très grosse balle.**

 **11)Appelez votre griffon de compagnie. Les griffons sont des félins...**

 **12)Amenez votre troll de compagnie ça le distraira.**

 **13)Transformez le en un canard de 5 cm de haut.**

 **14)Changez une tête en chat et mettez-le à la taille de Crockdur.**

 **15)Demandez à votre elfe de maison de vous fournir les os du dernier repas.(Et de vous embarquez en repartant vers les cuisines)  
**

Avec la participations de Terry Boot, Astoria et Daphné Greengass, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Tout le monde en général. Mais c'est eux qui ont le plus proposés. Même si certaines solutions sont un peu compliquées...


	5. Comment gérer une attaque de Troll

Oui l'année 1991 est particulièrement remuante. Déjà, ne va PAS au toilette. Encore moins dans celles des filles. C'est compliqué sur l'année, mais à Halloween retient-toi.

 **1)Sors des toilettes si tu en as encore le temps.**

 **2)Invoquez un filet du diable.**

 **3)Sers-toi du wingardium pour léviter les débris et l'attaquer.**

 **4)Utilise l'incendio.**

 **5)Envoie-le dire bonjour à Touffu.**

 **6)Attire-le assez haut pour pouvoir le faire tomber. Plus se sera haut, meilleur seront les chances qu'il n'en redemande pas.**

 **7)Appelle les elfes de maisons (où et de Poudlard) à ton secours.**

 **8)Demande l'aide des armures.**

 **9)Appelle les portraits à l'aide.**

 **10)Cour au passage secret le plus proche.**

 **11)Sers-toi du wingardium pour contrôler la massue du troll et l'assommer.**

 **12)Stupéfixe-le.**

 **13)Demande au fantômes de te guider. Où de te posséder pour pouvoir l'affronter.**

 **14)Demande aux fantômes de te guider jusqu'à la salle sur demande où tout autre endroit sûr rapidement accessible.**

 **15)Appelle un balai à l'aide et enfuis toi en volant.**

 **16)Demande de l'aide à ton épouvantard de compagnie.**

 **17)Répandez des spores de Horglup, ils sont très rapides à se reproduire.**

 **18)Servez-vous d'un charme de découpe.**

 **19)Appelez à l'aide votre Eruptif de compagnie.**

 **20)Appelez à l'aide votre Grapcorn de compagnie.**

Avec la participation de Neville Longdubat, Alicia Spinet, Olivier Dubois, Hermione Granger, Daphné et Astoria Greengass, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Anna Abbot, Georges Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot


	6. Comment gérer un balai possédé

Le balai de votre ami est possédé à tout moment sa chute peut être mortelle. Lisez rapidement.

Pour balai possédé **URGENT** :

 **1)Bombarda en direction de vos suspects.**

 **2)Mettez l'un en feu il déconcentrera l'autre.**

 **3)Appelez votre épouvantard de compagnie, il est très affecteux...**

 **4)Ensorcelez Harry pour le rendre si brillant qu'il sera douloureux de se concentrer sur lui.**

 **5)Lancez un charme de confusion vers vos suspects.**

 **6)Appeler votre elfe de maison pour qu'il redirige les cognards en direction de vos suspects.**

 **7)Appelez Fumseck pour qu'il aide Harry si nécessaire.**

 **8)Transformez Harry en créature aviaire.**

 **9)Changer le sol en tapis de neige/ plumes /gélatine etc épais de 2 mètres.**

 **10)Dites à Peeves que le Baron serait très faché qu'un élève soit tué. Qu'il est nécessaire pour sauver le fils de Cornedrue. Un charme réclamant de la concentration a été lancé à l'encontre de son balai.**

 **11)Utilisez le charme d'attraction (accio) en visant Harry.**

 **12)Demandez aux jumeaux de changer l'ensemble du public en soubrettes puis en canard etc...**

 **13)Dites aux batteurs de viser dans la direction de vos suspects.**

 **14)Transformer le directeur en giraffe.**

 **15)Transformez tous le public en chatons.**

 **16)Utilisez une potion pour transformer tout le public en leur forme animagus.**

 **17)Utilisez les tentures des différentes maisons pour créer un filet de sécurité sous Harry.**

 **18)Lancez un charme de colle forte sur Harry de sorte que ses mains ne lacheront pas le balai.**

 **19)Provoquez un streap tease général et lancez tous les vêtements vers le terrain, votre magie déplacera les vêtements.**

 **20)Faites lévitez votre crétin de compagnie jusqu'à Harry.**

 **21)Lancez plusieurs patronus en direction de vos suspects. (Appris en 5ème année, peut-être maitrisé avant)**

 **22)Faites lévitez assez d'objet pour cacher Harry des yeux du public.**

 **23)Demandez à votre elfe de maison de diriger toutes les chouettes vers le public principalement vos suspects.**

 **24)Appelez votre chouette et faites la grandir alors qu'elle s'approche de vos suspects.**

 **25)Versez un chaudron de potion de sommeil et de poils à gratter sous les pieds de l'ensemble des professeus.**

Avec la participation de Hanna Abot, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengass, Luna Lovegood, Olivier Dubois, Harry Potter, Ginny et Georges Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengass, Lee Jordan et Dennis Crivey


	7. Comment gérer un bébé dragon

Votre garde chasse aussi inconscient qu'apprécié a vu son rêve devenir réalité: il a adopter un dragon. Un bébé dragon certes...

 **ETAPE 1 PREVENIR**

 **1)Faites parvenir un mot au professeur Rogue, il EST maitre des potions. Devant témoins, il EST maitre des potions. **

**2)Parlez-en au professeur Brulopot: (Soins aux créatures magiques.)**

 **3)Envoyer un message à la réserve de dragons la plus proche.**

 **4)Si besoin, contactez les Weasley, l'un de leurs frère travaille dans une réserve.**

 **ETAPE 2:PROTEGER**

 **5)Faites circuler une rumeur comme quoi, Crockdur aurait des puces.**

 **6)Dites au professeur Flitchiwk que Hagrid à presque brûler sa maison lors de sa dernière cuisson de gâteau. Demander s'il serait capable de protéger la maison d'Hagrid des flammes.**

 **7)Faites circuler une rumeur comme quoi des serpents-lions* aurait été aperçue proches de la cabane.**

 **8)Envoyez votre Epouvantard de compagnie donner vie aux rumeurs.**

 **ETAPE 3: EVACUER**

 **9)Demandez à Gred et Forge de l'aide pour bloquer le passage quitte à utiliser les noms des Maraudeurs comme carotte (1993-1994)**

 **10)Demandez à votre chouette de faire le guet.**

 **11)Demandez à votre demiguise de compagnie de faire le guet.**

 **12)Envoyez votre abruti de compagnie intervenir.**

 **13)Promettez un baiser à votre fan-club si ce problème est résolu proprement.**

 **14)Volez du felix felicis avant d'intervenir personnellement.**

 **15)Intervenez en groupe: dont un guetteur, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.**

Avec la participation de Blaize Zabini, Daphné et Astoria Greengass, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Georges Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Terry Boot

* * *

NdA:Aucune idée si les serpents-lion existent: j'ai une phobie des serpents, avec un nom pareil c'est forcement dangereux, bref personne ne viendra sans grosse protection.


	8. Comment gérer une migraine

Comment repérer un problème? Les migraines, surtout celles d'Harry!

* * *

 **MIGRAINE POUR HARRY**

 **1)Maitrise de l'occlumensie: art de protéger son esprit. Limite les migraines. (surtout la cause)**

 **2)** **Demandez à madame Pomfresh une potion contre les maux de tête.**

 **3)** **Informez Amélia Bones (anonymement) d'une rumeur concernant l'usage de la légilimencie sur des élèves.**

 **PROTÉGER GÉNÉRIQUEMENT**

 **4)Utilisez des runes faites avec le sang de la personne à protéger. (A la portée d'un 5ème année.)**

 **5)Le chant du phénix restreint ce type d'attaque. Appelez Fumseck**

 **6)Coller un charme de leprechaun sur votre front, il repousse les Xinducs.**

 **7)Enchantez un attrape rêve moldu et collez-le au sac de la personne visée.**

 **8)Placer un flacon de sel dans le sac de la personne visée.**

 **SE PROTÉGER DE:**

 **9)Gravez des runes de dissimulation sur le bureau de la personne visée.**

 **10)Munissez-vous d'un flacon de felix felicis.**

 **11)Placez deux gouttes d'extrait de camomille sur les tempes de la personne visée.**

 **12)Bloquez le 3ème nerfs au niveau de la nuque il anesthésiera le corps entier.**

 **13)Répandez une faible quantité de filtre du mort vivant dans toute la pièce.**

 **14)Provoquez un bruit de fond: Sang, du sang...**

 **15)Appelez votre épouvantard de compagnie et lancez-le après votre prof.**

 **16)Provoquez une illusion de sang tombant en goutte à goutte.**

 **17)Demandez à votre crétin de compagnie de faire exploser quelque chose à proximité.**

 **18)Demandez à Peeves d'attaquer la classe, forçant tout le monde à en sortir.**

 **19)Apprenez à Peeves la chanson qui rend fou et lancez-le après votre prof.**

 **20)Appelez votre griffon de compagnie, son rugissement est si mignon...**

Avec la participation de Daphné Greengass, Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longdubat, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengass, Lavande Brown, Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinet, Dennis Crivey,Terry Boot


	9. Comment gérer une plante verte

Après le clébard voici la plante. Oui l'année 1991 n'a pas été la plus reposante... Et c'est pas fini.

 **1)Appeler le soleil.**

 **2)L'incendio est toujours une valeur sûre. Mais essayer de ne pas brûler les compères...**

 **3)Utiliser le Désherbant: "Stop tout, détruits les mauvaises herbes". Par contre, il est pas vraiment testé...**

 **4)Toute source de lumière est bonne à prendre: Lumos maxima.**

 **5)Appeler votre griffon de compagnie.**

 **6)Demandez à votre crétin de compagnie de le gérer à la hache.**

 **7)Envoyez-lui les cognards, ils vont la calmer.**

 **8)Les plantes n'aiment pas le sel.**

 **9)Parsemez la de fromage, les souris feront le reste.**

 **10)Provoquer un éboulement. (Elle pourra plus s'accrocher, mais vous non plus)**

 **11)Utilisez le Bombarda mais maitriser votre puissance où vous serez blessés.**

 **12)Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous passer.**

 **13)Utilisez un charme de chatouillement sur la plante elle vous déposera de l'autre côté.**

 **14)Pensez aux farces et attrapes de Gred et Forge.**

 **15)Réduisez-là avec un reducto.**

 **16)Un patronus pourrait potentiellement projeter assez de lumière pour la calmer.**

 **17)Un charme de confusion pourrait vous permettre de vous calmer assez pour qu'elle vous vous laisse tomber.**

 **18)La plante réagit à vos émotions, si nécessaire utilisez l'impervium. Dans cet état, la plante sera incapable de vous ressentir.**

 **19)Utilisez le venin du basilic contenu dans votre médaillon.**

 **20)Transformez-là en quelque chose de moins dangereux.**

Avec la participation de Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengass, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Daphné Greengass, Olivier Dubois, Ginny et Georges Weasley, Alicia Spinet, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown


	10. Comment gérer une porte fermée

Souvent les portes fermées sont très ennuyeuses: on les voudraient ouvertes. D'autres fois ces mêmes portes ont voudrait ne jamais les avoir franchis car on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

 **1)Faites exploser la porte.**

 **2)Enfoncez-là.**

 **3)Changer les charnières en guimauves.**

 **4)Crochetez-là.**

 **5)Prenez votre propre balai pour obtenir la bonne clef.**

 **6)Faites une copie de la clef d'origine.**

 **7)C'est évident, non? Envoyez votre griffon abattre la porte.**

 **8)Métamorphoser le bois de la porte en parchemin. Puis déchirer-le.**

 **9)Demandez à votre crétin de compagnie d'abattre la porte.**

 **10)Demandez à votre fan club de s'occuper de la porte.**

 **11)Faites comme Alice, buvez une potion pour rétrécir et passer sous la porte avant de boire l'antidote.**

 **12)Envoyez les cognards à pleine vitesse attaquer la porte.**

 **13)Faites-vous léviter jusqu'à la clef.**

 **14)Demandez à votre chouette d'attraper la clef.**

 **15)Transformez votre crétin de compagnie en créature volante apte à saisir la clef.**

Avec la participation de Astoria Greengass, Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley, Georges Weasley, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengass, Blaise Zabini, Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinet, Terry Boot, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood.


	11. Comment gérer un échiquier

Un échiquier c'est cool, mais seulement quand c'est pas nous les pièces.

 **OPTION 1: JOUER**

 **1)Appeler un bon joueur et accepter le risque d'être une pièce sacrifiée**

 **2)Être un bon joueur, ne redoutant pas de sacrifier ses accompagnateurs.**

 **3)Avoir gagné plusieurs compétitions d'échecs.**

 **OPTION 2:L'IGNORER**

 **4)Prendre les balais pour passer au dessus.**

 **5)Faites-vous léviter au dessus des pièces.**

 **6)Appeler votre elfe de maison pour qu'il vous téléporte de l'autre côté de la pièce.**

 **OPTION 3:TOUT CASSER**

 **7)Détruisez les pièces d'échecs avec des cognards.**

 **8)Envoyer le filet du Diable dans l'échiquier.**

 **9)Envoyer votre crétin de compagnie foncer dans le tas. Passer pendant que les pièces sont occupées.**

 **10)Projeter une grande quantité d'huile sur le plateau. Ensuite utiliser l'incendio. Le plateau étant endommagé. Vous ne pourrez plus jouer et la magie du plateau ne fonctionnera plus.**

 **11)Gravez des runes pour détruire la magie donnant vie au plateau.**

 **OPTION 4:ANIMAUX**

 **12)Jouer avec l'aide de votre Demiguise de Compagnie.**

 **13)Appeler votre griffon de compagnie. (S'il a survécu au chien et ne vous en veut pas trop)**

 **14)Appeler votre dragon de compagnie.**

 **15)Appelez Terry, il a amené toute sa ménagerie à Poudlard. Il est pire qu'Hagrid!**

Avec la collaboration de Hermione Granger, Olivier Dubois, Georges Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Daphné Greengass, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et Astoria Greengass, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley


	12. Comment gérer une porte enflammée

Vous vous retrouvez dans une pièce verrouillée par des flammes. Devant-vous une énigme:

 **Option 1: Réflexion**

 **1)Laisser la fille au troll gérer.**

 **2)Si vous n'avez pas la-dite fille à côté de vous: demandez à votre elfe de maison d'aller la chercher.**

 **3)Demander à un elfe de Poudlard d'aller la chercher.**

 **4)** **Demander à votre Demiguise de compagnie quelle potion utiliser.**

 **Option 2: Test**

 **5)Demander à votre elfe d'aller chercher des souris: faites leur boire une goutte de potions puis exposer les aux flammes.**

 **6)Testez les potions sur une plante. Si c'est un poison, ça se remarquera vite.**

 **Option 3: Prochaine épreuve**

 **7)** **Jeter toutes les potions dans les flammes. Si il y a réellement du vin et des poisons le type est pas près de sortir.**

 **8)Jeter dans les flammes un poison/somnifère de votre concoction: vous pouvez pas rentrer mais lui pourra pas sortir.**

 **9)** **Lancer un Accio Pierre Philosophale: ça ne coute rien d'essayer.**

 **10)Voyez si les cognards pénètrent les flammes. Avec un peu de chances ça vous donnera une idée de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.**

 **Option 4: Alliés**

 **11)** **Demander à votre elfe de maison s'il peut vous amener de l'autre côté.**

 **12)Demandez à votre Demiguise de compagnie s'il vous conseille de passer.**

 **13)Demander à votre elfe de dire à Miss Bones que la pierre philosophale est entrein de se carapater, qu'elle devrait prévenir sa tante, rapidement.**

 **14)Envoyez votre chouette prévenir, Mme Bones.**

 **15)Envoyez votre chouette avertir les Flamels: Ils méritent d'être au courant.**

Avec la participation de Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengass, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengass, Olivier Dubois, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Alicia Spinnet


	13. Comment gérer un barge psycho (2 têtes)

Après le chien à trois têtes voici le mage noir à deux têtes. Face: côté larbin. Pile: côté psycho.

Option 1: Animaux de compagnie

 **1)Appeler votre épouvantard de compagnie.**

 **2)Appelez votre elfe de maison.**

 **3)** **En cas de doute: envoyez lui votre Occamy de compagnie!**

 **4)** **Envoyez lui vos doxys, ça le calmera surement!**

 **Option 2: Moyens du bord**

 **5)** **Lancez-lui les cognards à pleine vitesse!**

 **6)Utilisez le stupefix! Puis le reducto.**

 **7)Servez-vous de votre portoloin d'urgence!**

 **8)** **Utilisez l'incendio.**  
 **9)** **Lancez le sort de silence (Silencio) ça limitera ses attaques... On espère**

 **Option 3: SOS Perturbations**

 **10)** **Demandez à Poudlard d'ouvrir une porte vers Touffu!**

 **11)** **Buvez du felix felicis.**

 **12)Lancer-lui la potion rétrécissante d'Alice. Champ de vision perturbé. Ça fera gagné du temps. Et au pire (mieux?), il se fera bien manger par un rat...**

 **13)Buvez la potion rétrécissante d'Alice: plus difficile à viser.**

 **14)Buvez l'antidote, et alterner, très grand, très petit...**

 **15)** **Utiliser le poil gratt-gratt: visez et ce gratter, c'est pas possible.**

 **Option 4: Métamorphose et Assommé**

 **16)Faites-le léviter: ensuite utilisez les battes!**

 **17)Recouvrez-vous avec la cape d'invisibilité et bouger, silencieusement.**

 **18)** **Transformez-le en allumette.**

 **19)Fermez les yeux et lancer le lumos maxima!**

 **20)** **Petrificus totallus, rigide ce n'est plus une menace.**

 **Option: Pas vraiment légal mais circonstances atténuantes.**

 **21)** **Transformez-le en vers, Hedwige sera heureuse.**

 **22)Si vous vous sentez de le tuer: Sectumsempra, Avada Kedavra. Il l'aurait fait pour vous.**

 **23)Doloris mais il faut haïr et (très accessoirement) c'est interdit.  
**

 **24)Envoyez lui votre détraqueur de compagnie, partez pendant qu'il est occupé.**

 **25)Envoyez lui votre dragon de compagnie: il adore les barbecue.**

Avec la participation de Terry Boot, Astoria Greengass, Hermione Granger, Olivier Dubois, Georges Weasley, Alicia Spinet, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley, Daphné Greengass, Harry Potter, Denis Crivey.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Harry Potter, face à Quirrel:**

 _Non, mais ils croient que j'ai un zoo dans ma poche?_

-C'est des malades ces gars!

 _Je me balade pas non plus avec des cognards. Quoique vu comment il est épais ce bouquin ça pourrait être une idée à creuser... Enfin si je survie. Et puis c'est quoi un elfe de maison au juste?... Ils sont conscient que je suis en première en année? Je sais même pas si on parle de sorts, de potions où de je-ne sais quoi, Hermione où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi..._

-Sérieusement je fais quoi quand j'ai rien de tout ça?!

* * *

 **NOTE D'AUTEUR: Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai d'avance. Je poste année par année. Demain il y a un nouvel one shot. Je posterai en même temps une note informative pour ceux ne lisant pas les notes d'auteurs.**

 **Concernant la saison 2:**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre préférence:**

 **A) Séparer les Opération: sauvez Harry en autant de fics que d'années. (Comment gérer la pierre philosophale, Comment enquêter sur une chambre...)**

 **B) Regrouper toutes les Opération: Sauver Harry en une seule et même fic.**


	14. Entracte

TOME 2

* * *

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand le tome 2 sortira.**

 **Je ne sais pas si le tome 2 sera posté sur la même fic (à la suite du 1)**

 **Et je ne sais pas si je ferais les 7 tomes.**

 **J'ai commencé cette série en imaginant comment lutter contre Ombrage. Puis je suis partie sur les autres "incidents".**

 **Le 6 n'est pas mon préféré, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi modifier.**

 **Le 7, lorsque je me déciderai à le faire il y aura un chapitre spéciale Carrow!**

* * *

 **FAQ (Foire aux Questions)**

 **"Complet":**

 **Le statut de "complet" est potentiellement temporaire:**

 **Option B:** Si je fais les 7 années sur cette fic ce statut apparaitra à chaque fois qu'une année à été complétée. (Jusqu'à ce que la 7ème soit finie)

 **Option A** Si je fais les 7 années sur différentes fics, le statut ne changera pas se sera le nom de la fic

 **Le Prince de Sang mêlé**

 _ **Si c'est l'option A:**_ il n'y aura pas de tome 6. Je fais pas une fic pour 1 incident modifiable

 _ **Si c'est l'option B:**_ je ne promet pas non plus de faire le tome 6 mais pou chapitres...

* * *

 **Résultats du vote:** Vous aurez les résultats du vote lorsque la Chambre des Secrets paraitra.

(Nombres de votes pour les deux options)


End file.
